1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to matrix substrates, electronic apparatuses, electro-optic apparatuses, and electronic units.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art display apparatuses which use organic EL elements use active-matrix display apparatuses having a driving transistor for controlling an organic EL element in each pixel circuit.
In the active-matrix display apparatuses, a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines connected to the pixel circuits are formed. Also in the active-matrix display apparatuses, a plurality of power lines for supplying driving voltages to the driving transistors are formed.
These type of the display apparatuses have a multi-layer wiring structure (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei-11-024606) in which the scanning lines, the data lines, and the power lines are formed in a plurality of wiring layers.
When the scanning lines are formed, scanning lines formed adjacent to each other may be short-circuited due to a mixture of impurities or other reasons. In the same way, when the data lines are formed, data lines formed adjacent to each other may be short-circuited due to a mixture of impurities or other reasons. Further, in the same way, when the power lines are formed, power lines formed adjacent to each other may be short-circuited due to a mixture of impurities or other reasons. In addition, when a plurality of wiring lines are formed in the same wiring layer, wiring lines may be short-circuited due to a mixture of impurities or other reasons. As a result, the yield of the display apparatuses is reduced.
As finer pitches have been used, there has been a demand that pixel circuits be disposed at a high density. At a high density, as described above, scanning lines, data lines, and power lines each may be short-circuited in more cases when manufactured.